


My Own, Personal Dumb Dumb

by Fataeilistic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Frottage, M/M, Taeil is a dumb dumb, dotae are married, somewhat sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fataeilistic/pseuds/Fataeilistic
Summary: “He’s just realized Haechan’s hot.”  The entire table turned to look at Taeil as one.  They all had various forms of ‘oh’ painted across their face but Doyoung’s was very nearly pitying and Taeil immediately felt uncomfortable.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	My Own, Personal Dumb Dumb

“Honestly, Haechan, some of us have better things to do,” Taeil switched his phone to the other side, “such as being a mature adult and not going out to clubs on a Thursday evening.”

Haechan’s voice came back tinny but it didn’t take away from his sarcastic tone. “When have you ever been mature?” Taeil fought back the urge to stick his tongue out at the phone as he finished cooking the noodles that would be his dinner. “Anyway,” Haechan continued, “Mark’s train leaves tomorrow so we have to do this do tonight.”

“Haechan…” Taeil started before the other man cut him off.

“No,” Haechan said firmly. “You’re not old enough to turn into a crazy cat lady, Taeil. Give it at least another year.”

“I thought we decided in college that _you_ were growing up to be the crazy cat lady.”

“And we also decided that neither would allow the other to become a stick in the mud. I’m fairly sure you’re getting very close to being a shut-in hermit and I simply can't stand for it. It’s my duty to protect you from yourself.”

“ _You’re_ a hermit,” Taeil grumbled as he dropped down onto the nearest chair and stared forlornly at his noodles. “And I just had you over three days ago so I don’t know where you’re getting this ‘shut-in’ business from.”

Haechan sighed loudly. “I go there. You come here. Occasionally we’ll meet up with the guys at the bar around the corner. When’s the last time we all actually went _out_?” 

Taeil opened his mouth in quick retort but his response never came out. He couldn’t actually remember a time since they’d graduated University. They’d all drifted a bit, growing up and getting jobs and, in Taeyong’s case, a husband. The bar was the only place he’d seen most of them in years, Haechan being the only true exception as always.

"Fine," Taeil ground out. "What time should I be there and how many drinks do I have to buy so you don't act smug?"

"Me? Smug? Never!" Taeil rolled his eyes as Haechan cackled in his ear, ending the call before the brunet could say another word, assuming he'd message the instructions.

"He's the hermit," he told his noodles before seeing just how large a bite he could manage. Perhaps he'd choke. Even Haechan couldn't make him go clubbing after a near death experience. 

\------------------

He didn't choke. He instead grimaced his way into the only outfit deemed acceptable for clubs by Johnny and found himself edging along the outside of a crowded dance floor trying to find a familiar face. Trying to figure out where Haechan had hidden himself away to, Taeil instead found his eye constantly pulled back to one particular figure on the floor. The man was of average height and thin, dark hair reflecting the lights that flickered above. Taeil looked away several times and each time his eyes came back to the man it seemed another person was trying to get close. He couldn’t really blame them. The man’s shoulders flared slightly over a trim waist and small but round ass that Taeil _certainly_ wasn’t staring at. Growling under his breath, Taeil turned his back to the dancing crowd only to find Yuta standing behind him with a smirk nearly splitting his face in two.

“Now then,” Yuta said, moving to Taeil’s side and forcing him back around with a hand on his shoulder. “What’s on _your_ menu tonight?” 

Taeil resolutely stared at the dark ceiling as Yuta looked over the dance floor giving a running commentary about each person. He went quiet for a moment and Taeil nearly looked over at him when he called out, “Oy! Haechan!” Yuta tugged Taeil after him suddenly into the mass of bodies. 

“What the hell, man?” Taeil yelled into Yuta’s ear as they pushed through the crowd. He couldn’t see anything but the back of Yuta’s head as the other man pulled him forward. “Where did you see Haechan?”

“Dead center, you blind fool!” Yuta hollered back. 

He stopped suddenly, forcing Taeil to run into his back. He was about to give the blonde hell when he realized they were right behind the man he’d been watching earlier. The dancer was even better up close, the honey toned skin along the back of his neck damp with sweat that caused his dark hair to curl. Taeil was about to give into the urge to look lower again when Yuta reached out and spun the man around.

“Wha… Yuta! Taeil!” 

Taeil gaped as his dancer was revealed to be the one man he’d never expected. Haechan lunged forward and wrapped his arms around them both, chattering away with Yuta as he turned and lead the three off the floor. Neither seemed to realize that Taeil was trailing behind as they headed towards a group of booths that lined the far wall. Taeil didn’t even realize they’d stopped walking until Yuta snapped his fingers in front of his face.

“Wake up, Director Moon! Pretty boy is buying us a round.” He gestured to Haechan who was watching Taeil with an odd look on his flushed faced. Taeil found himself following that flush down and had to force his eyes back up.

“Pretty boy?” he choked out. Haechan only rolled his eyes and disappeared after promising some shots to go with their beers. Taeil watched him go until he lost him in the crowd and turned back to find Yuta waiting with an expectant look on his face. “What?” he asked after several long moments.

“You’re a moron.” Taeil sneered back and forced past Yuta. “A grade-A, blind to the world, moron.”

“Hello, Taeil. How are you, Taeil? Long time no see, Taeil.” The brunet wound his way through the groups of people between them and the group in the booth, Yuta following the entire time, ignoring Taeil’s running monologue as he continued to hurl insults.

“An oblivious twat if you really want to get down to it.” 

Taeyong was the first to notice them and waved them over, pulling Taeil in beside him as Yuta moved to slip in next to Mark. “Why is Taeil a twat?” Taeyong asked as they got settled in.

“He’s just realized Haechan’s hot.” The entire table turned to look at Taeil as one. They all had various forms of ‘oh’ painted across their face but Doyoung’s was very nearly pitying and Taeil immediately felt uncomfortable.

“I didn’t… I’m not… He’s… Haechan,” Taeil stuttered and finished lamely as everyone simply nodded. He was about to say more when the man of the moment reappeared carrying a tray he’d apparently liberated from the bar covered in pints and shots.

“Fuck,” Taeil whispered under his breath before quickly reaching for his.  
\--------------------------------

Twelve days. Twelve days of avoiding anyone bearing a resemblance to a friend. Twelve days being the shut-in Haechan had always accused him of being and Taeil was finally coming to grips with his revelation at the club. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he resolutely told the wine glass he was scrubbing. “The right lighting can make anyone attractive…” He rinsed the cup and set it aside before reaching for the next. “Even Johnny is arguably attractive in a dark room.” Taeil was about to agree with himself when a knock sounded on the door of his apartment. He hadn’t even had time to dry his hands before the door was opening, Haechan shouldering his way in as he juggled Taeil’s spare keys and several bags.

“Your time of isolation is over, Director,” the brunet said as he moved to drop everything onto Taeil’s kitchen table. Taeil was about to argue when another man came and stood in the doorway, tall, lean, and pretty. “I have soju and I have curry and I have to go because I have plans that don’t involve interrupting the epic mope you’re in.”

“You’re making less sense than usual,” Taeil hedged, not taking his eyes off of the man in the doorway. The man nodded at him before turning his attention back on Haechan in a way that made Taeil feel… squeezed and thin.

“I would be making better sense if I knew why you were locked away,” Haechan said as he finished emptying the bags and turned to face the brunet. “However, I really do need to run. I’ll be by tomorrow for leftovers. It gives you a whole night to finish your wallow.” Taeil raised an eyebrow at the brunet before turning to look at the stranger again. Haechan sighed and gestured between the two. “Jaemin, Taeil. Taeil, Jaemin. We are already running late but when Doyoung commands a food delivery, a food delivery happens.”

“I…” Haechan waved at Taeil as he left, slamming the door closed in his wake. “I have no bloody idea what just happened…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haechan had returned the next day and, after complaining that Taeil had managed to eat enough to feed half a football team, had dragged the brunet out to the same local bar they always went to. It was routine. Easy. And Taeil tried to slip back into his pre-hot!Haechan mindset. Over the next few weeks everything went back to the way it had always been. Haechan would come over to steal Taeil’s beer and complain about his movie selections. Taeil would go to Haechan’s to steal his better wine selection and the inevitable baked goods the old lady across the hall always forced on the brunet.

Some things weren’t the same though, no matter how Taeil tried to force the pegs back into their holes. The easy comfort they’d once found in each other’s company felt strained and thin. Haechan canceled more than once because of ‘work’ and was often ducking out of the pub to accept quiet phone calls. Taeil wasn’t too proud to try to sneak a glance at the other man’s phone more than once and managed to catch a 'Jae' on the ID.

Jaemin.

Everything was changing now and Taeil blamed Jaemin. Light haired and everything that Taeil wasn’t, Jaemin was stealing Haechan away a few minutes at a time. The others had scoffed at Taeil when he brought it up after Haechan had left early one bar night, leaving half a beer still on the table.

“Seriously though,” he insisted. “Is it just me or has Haechan gotten even flakier in his old age?”

“It’s just you,” Taeyong sighed. Doyoung nodded his head sleepily from where he was leaning on Taeyong’s shoulder.

“He’s just busy,” he added. “We all have things going on.”

Yuta picked that moment to chime in. “Or he’s got a hot date.” Taeil turned his focus to the empty glass clutched between his hands. “Someone he wants to keep on the low for now. You know how it is…” Yuta continued, leaning in as if sharing a deep secret. “New relationships, all lusty and shiny. We should be pleased enough that he’s even meeting up with us at all when he’d much rather be…” Eyebrows wiggling, Yuta sat back. 

Taeil suddenly found himself tired. Exhausted even. 

\------------------------------------------

Taeil didn’t even make an excuse the next time he turned down an evening with his friends. He flipped the deadbolt on his door and turned up the volume on the television when Haechan came by. Even Doyoung’s temper got the best of him when Taeil canceled on a dinner party she’d planned weeks before.

\--------------------------------------------

“Open this fucking door!” Taeil rested his head against the cool wood, feeling the thudding knocks coming from the other side. “Taeil!” Haechan shouted. “It’s 1am and your neighbor is threatening to call the cops and I don’t even care and if you don’t open this fucking door right fucking now…!”

Taeil took and deep breath and sighed it out before opening the lock with an audible click. He headed back towards his sofa as Haechan barged in, face flushed.

“What the fuck?!” the brunet shouted at him. He was obviously gearing up for more ranting when Taeil looked up long enough to make eye contact, stopping the words on his tongue. Haechan shut the door quietly behind himself and moved further into the apartment, watching Taeil warily.

“Get on with it then,” Taeil said softly. 

“Are…” Haechan paused as he came to a stop in front of Taeil. “What’s wrong?” Taeil shook his head and looked away. “Something’s wrong. Tell me.”

“Don’t you have anywhere else to be?” Taeil asked quietly. “Because I really don’t want you here.” Haechan made a confused noise. “You’re the last person I feel like dealing with right now.”

“Dealing with?” Haechan took a step back. “You don’t feel like dealing with me?” Taeil shrugged. “You have been bitchy to every one of our friends who’s tried talking to you for the last two weeks and now _you_ don’t feel like dealing with _me_?”

“You’ve summed it up well,” Taeil nodded. “Full points.”

“What the hell happened, Taeil? Everything was fine and then all the sudden you stopped showing up anywhere?”

“And how would you know that? Every time I’ve seen you lately you’ve been rushing out early or whispering on the phone or not showing up at all.” 

“You’re pissed because I’ve been working?” Haechan dropped down to sit on the edge of the coffee table in front of Taeil. 

“I’m not sure he’d appreciate you referring to him as ‘work’,” Taeil muttered. 

“What?” Haechan sat up straighter.

“Nevermind,” Taeil covered his face with his hands, “just… nevermind. Forget I said anything and forget I’ve been a dick and tomorrow I’ll be better, I swear.”

“Yea, I don’t see that happening,” Haechan said slowly. Taeil dug his fingers into his eyes. “Wanna elaborate?”

“No,” Taeil replied petulantly. Haechan was still staring at him when he uncovered his eyes. “Jaemin.”

“The guy I work with? What does he have to do wi… oh.” Haechan stopped and looked away for a moment before turning back to Taeil. “Did you think that he and I…? That we…? But why would that make you so upset?”

“It didn’t.” Taeil suddenly realized how transparent he was becoming. “I don’t know what you’re getting at and I’m tired.” Taeil stood up quickly and grabbed Haechan’s elbow, forcing him to his feet and towards the door. “I’m sorry I’ve been an ass. Lots to do tomorrow. Good night!”

“Hey!” Haechan grunted as Taeil tried to close the door in his face. “You giant dumb dumb you can’t just…” The door clicked closed and Taeil dropped his head against it.

“Damnit, Taeil,” he could hear Haechan softly speaking on the other side. “You can’t just shut me out without a word. I can’t stand it. Please…” The last word was so quiet it broke something inside Taeil and stole his breath away. He stared at the door for ages.

“Shit!” He tugged the door open and ran through the hall, bypassing the elevator to take the stairs down. He was outside in less than a minute, standing in the dark and the rain trying to figure out if Haechan was foolish enough to walk home. 

Being Haechan, he assumed so. He flagged down a cab and held his breath.

\--------------------------------------------------

“You took the long way.” Haechan looked up suddenly, blinking away the rain that ran in his eyes to find Taeil waiting on the steps to his building.

“Yea,” the brunet said slowly, “I needed the air.”

“You needed pneumonia, you mean.” Taeil stood up and pushed his wet hair out of his face. Haechan shook his head slowly. 

“Taeil…?” The brunet stepped forward and set his hand lightly over Haechan’s mouth.

“I’m an asshole,” he said softly, “and I’m conceited and possessive and completely oblivious.” He paused and bit back a chuckle as Haechan nodded to agree. “But I’m not stupid, for all that it takes me awhile to catch on sometimes. And you’ve been my closest friend for as long as I can remember and I can’t…” He paused and took a step back, uncovering Haechan’s mouth. “I can’t pretend like I don’t look at you now and see someone who I’d rather kiss than argue over video games with. And I know you’re with Jaemin and I know you have never thought of me like that I just… I just… wanted to say it. Once.”

Haechan shook his head slowly and looked away. Taeil started to say more but the other man moved quickly into his space, kissing him so hard Taeil would have winced if he wasn’t in shock.

“As usual,” Haechan said after pulling away slightly, “you don’t know anything at all.” Taeil stumbled over a response and Haechan simply shook his head. “Shut up, dumb dumb.” He wrapped his arms around Taeil, tugging him closer. “Just shut up.”

\----------------------------------------------------

“Kissing in the rain seems so romantic,” Haechan whined as he tried to peel his way out of his sweater. 

“How are wet socks romantic, Haechan?” Taeil questioned as he tossed his own aside. “And pneumonia. Don’t forget the pneumonia.”

“You’re a pneumonia,” Haechan muttered. Taeil rolled his eyes before pushing the other man down onto the bed behind him. The brunet reached down to tug Haechan’s soaked jeans down his legs. “You still haven’t told me what brought this on,” Haechan continued as Taeil stepped away to stip away his own clothes. “How long have we been friends and you’re just now deciding I’m worthy of your affection?”

Taeil stopped what he was doing and climbed up to straddle Haechan on the bed. “You have [i]always[/i] been worthy of affection,” he said softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Haechan’s collarbone, “I was just too foolish to realize what sort.”

Haechan tugged the brunet in closer, dragging his head up so that they could kiss again, grunting as he tried to line their bodies up. “We’re still in our underwear,” he groaned as Taeil shifted above him and pressed their hips together. 

“We can stop,” Taeil panted against his lips, muscles shifting as they moved against each other.

“No, we can’t.” Haechan held on tighter, pulled him in closer, kissed him harder.

“We’re getting the sheets wet.” Taeil moaned against Haechan’s neck as he ran his tongue along it.

“Fuck the sheets.” Taeil laughed against Haechan’s neck. “C’mon, Taeil… I’ve been waiting so long just…”

“Fuck,” Taeil whispered. “I knew… after I saw you at the club… that if I ever had you… I wouldn’t let go.” Haechan moaned and rocked his hips up harder, digging his blunt nails into Taeil’s shoulders. “The way you move, Haechan. I couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was everything.”

The friction was enough to set them both on fire but Taeil couldn’t stop. “You’re stuck with me now,” he whispered into Haechan’s ear. “You’re mine.”

“Mine,” Haechan echoed, laughing softly as they finished against each other. “My own, personal dumb dumb.”

“Honestly, Haechan…” Taeil kissed him one last time before dropping down beside him on the bed and tugging the brunet in close.


End file.
